Voltron Human Experiments
by ShortFandomPerson
Summary: In this universe, Voltron isn't some galaxy saving team. Here they are a found family that is currently hiding in Sweden from their respective governments. They are all human experiments that developed abilities with drawbacks that could risk their lives. They have some blood on their hands but are determined to tell everyone the truth and bring their corrupt governments down.


**Characters, Powers, side effects**

**Pidge: **Can produce different kinds of gas out of their body. They shut down when too much stuff is going on around them.

**Hunk:** Can control technology as he wishes by touching it. He doesn't feel physical pain.

**Keith:** Can cause himself and others/other things to become invisible. He becomes temporary blind if he uses his ability too much.

**Lance:** Can talk to animals and robots and easily switch between the different "languages". He becomes deaf for an amount of time is he uses his ability too much.

**Shiro:** Can transport through and control shadows, he is able to bring stuff with him. He becomes temporarily incorporeal if he does it too much.

It was only one in the afternoon but the bank was full of noisy people, some to get their money and some who were just there to whine about the economy whilst thinking that other people would actually listen. And then there were the poor bastards who worked there and had to take care of all the nice and asshole humans that flooded the building. The security guards had their hands full with twats who refused to leave so no one noticed a small figure walk through the doors and inside the mass of humans.

People finally noticed them when they pushed themselves to the front of the middle line, others turned their heads when they heard the annoyed shouts, staring at the human who was causing an even bigger disruption than the people inside the bank. Doing it without even making a sound.

The person first lifted their arm to reach into their jacket and people naturally thought that this was going to be a robbery, so the noise inside the crowded bank ceased to exist. What happened next was something that no one inside the building would be able to remember.

The person shook off their jacket and revealed a short tank top underneath, that wasn't the thing though, green gas started to emerge out of their body like the person was producing it. The gas was thick and in seconds the whole building was flooded. The people inside the bank was coughing up a black liquid and blood poured out of their eyes, they all screamed for help and some tried to run through the doors, but they were locked and the whole building was soundproofed. The screams of anguish were never heard again.

The person stopped producing gas and put on their jacket before walking into the vault, using the keys they got off the dead assistant. They had a backpack full of money when they entered the main building again, the corpses inside were everywhere and the walls, the floor was covered in dark blood and black liquid. They observed all of it before lifting their arm and putting their hand against their ear before speaking one lonely sentence with a small and monotonous voice;

"The job is done here, sir.".

And why did no one on the street notice, you ask. Well, from the outside everything looked normal. No smoke, no blood, and no corpses. There was a screen in front of every window that portrayed what happened before all the deaths, it was on a loop and you would only notice if you were "looking" through the windows for more than 10 minutes. Most people didn't have the patience to do that since it was in the middle of the day and people had important things to do.

About half an hour later the doors opened and just one person walked out of the bank, it was strange that no one had exited the busy bank so a small group of people entered the building a while after the person had walked out. Their screams echoed out into the street when they discovered the bodies and panic began to form when more people ran into the bank. The police arrived soon after as people had called them when they heard the horrified screams and everyone was escorted out of the building but still kept at the crime scene so they could later be questioned.

All the while this chaos was happening, the lone small figure was walking into a suspiciously normal building. Soft patterned curtains were hanging over the clear windows and small plants could be seen decorating every one of them, The facade of the building was a warm creamy color and the doors where pastel-painted in every color imagined.

But there weren't any nice grandmas inside the walls, only if you counted a 20 something-year-old man as a grandma. There lived some normal people inside the building but the biggest apartment was rented out to a big "family", it wasn't any normal family though. Most of the people in that apartment was a runaway genetic experiment of their government. They have been hiding there for almost a year, they were from different governments but they had all fled to Sweden to hide. They hadn't been discovered yet because they were experiments and the governments would be shut down if their people found out that they had experimented on humans.

The small figure walked by many apartments before taking out a key and opening a big gray door, the lock making a sound that alerted everyone in the apartment. They entered through the door and took off their shoes before setting their backpack beside them, all a matching pastel green with gray and white accents. They pushed their big, round, gold-framed glasses up their nose before tiptoeing to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen stood a tall and huggable Samoan in front of the stove, stirring a big pot whilst wiping his glove covered hand on his orange apron. They cupped their hands in front of their mouth and made a pterodactyl sound that promptly startled the focused cook. He let out a scream and scrambled back against the sink, chest heaving with hurried breaths, they let out a giggle which made the Samoan man realize that there was no present threat that would steal his food. His face cracked up into a big smile as he began to reach for the person in the doorway.

"Hey Pidge, how do even do those noises? You're going to give a heart attack one day" He said whilst bringing in them for a hug, burying his face into their soft honey locks. He felt Pidge curl their arms around him before their fragile frame began to shake with laughter which was soon followed by the apron-clad man. Pidge pulled away so that they could look at his face.

"We're both geniuses Hunk, I'm sure that you can figure it out yourself." They said with a big smile framing their face, Hunk chuckled before letting them go so that he could go back to his cooking.

"I'll have to do that later," he said, "but I will figure your secret out!" He took off his gloves before putting them on the stove, not feeling the pain he concentrated and it changed the temperature according to his wishes. When he was finished he put his gloves back on, to prevent any accidents with any more technology. Pidge smiled at the man before walking out of the kitchen.

They approach the living room and spots, well metaphorically, the residents Bilbo Baggins who is asleep on the couch, the only thing you can see is a floating blanket that moves in time with unconscious breathing. Pidge smiled and tiptoed over to the couch before once again cupping their hands in front of their mouth before letting out a sound that was of a strangled cat. The blanket was tossed up into the air as a mop of black hair and the person it belonged to became visible, Asian blue eyes darting around the room before landing on Pidge who was bent over laughing. Hunk peeked inside the room to see the disturbance and saw Keith jump from the couch, tackling Pidge to the floor before starting a short tickle-war, he went back into the kitchen when it all calmed down.

Before anyone could say anything a blue door was flung open and a lanky Cuban teenager strutted into the room with a horrified look on his face before turning to Pidge;

"Do you have any idea what you just said, you just insulted my whole family." He half screamed before smiling and laying down beside the out-of-breath teenagers on the floor. He lightly punched Pidge and murmured something that sounded like 'Glad to have you home' with a half-laugh as he brushed his brown hair out of his face. Keith was about to say something before the front door opened once again and they all heard the familiar sounds of Shiro's footsteps. They scrambled to stand up when they heard him greet Hunk before walking the same path Pidge had just a few moments ago. An older Japanese man appeared in the doorway into the living room and he barely had time to utter a word before he had an armful of Pidge, who was squeezing him tightly in a hug. He smiled and patted the young Italian on their head before letting go.

Keith was next in line for a hug, then Lance, and lastly Hunk who lifted Shiro off his feet. When they all had calmed down they sat around the table before setting all of their focus in the Resident's youngest member who fidgeted with their hands as they began to talk;

"There weren't any witnesses alive in the bank when I left it but I heard multiple people scream after I had walked out. I got a large amount of money out of the bank that will keep us alive for at least a few more months," they said before shifting and motioning towards Hunk, "as for Hunk's distraction, it worked perfectly and no one tried to enter the bank while I was working."

Everyone turned towards the huggable man and gave him a small applaud, Lance even whistled which attracted a few birds, whilst he just blushed and placed his covered hands on his face. Shiro smiled and stood up before walking into a shadow waving towards the others with a shout of 'I'll be right back' and sank through it and disappearing for a few minutes. When he returned he was carrying two plastic bags full of soda and other kid-safe drinks, putting them on the table that the others had sat up while he was in the store.

Everyone sat down and began to eat Hunk's excellent cooking, joking and talking as they enjoyed the food. They all rambled on about their days in their own special way before a knock echoed through the room. All sounds ceased to exist and every utensil was put back on the table. Keith disappeared from sight, Hunk took off his gloves, Lance opened a window and let a few animals in, Pidge once again took off their jacket as Shiro approached the door. No one said a word but Shiro's eyes widened as he heard the telltale sounds of a gun being loaded. He was about to inform the others but the door was kicked down and a normal smoke filled the room, coming out of a few canisters that rolled into the living room.

**End Chapter One**


End file.
